Conventional vending machines used in transit applications use touchscreens and/or button interfaces to make selections through a menu structure. As vending machines become more advanced and are capable of dispensing larger varieties of products, the menus used to select products may be very complex and include many layers of menus. Such menus may be confusing and time consuming for users to navigate. This results in displeased customers, longer wait times at vending machines, and/or more incorrect products being dispensed.